The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device having a three-dimensional (3D) structure, and more particularly, to a structure and method for offset signaling of a 3D-structure semiconductor device having a through-silicon via (TSV).
As semiconductor devices, for example, memory devices, have been highly integrated, high integration with typical two-dimensional (2D) structures has almost reached its limit. There remains the need for implementing a semiconductor memory device having a 3D structure exceeding a 2D structure in terms of integration, and research for implementing the semiconductor memory device also has been much attempted.
In the 3D semiconductor memory device, various signals such as data, commands, and addresses are transmitted, some or all of which are transmitted through a TSV. In a high-performance and high-integration semiconductor memory device, the signal transmission feature may be degraded, and such degradation may also occur when signal transmission is performed through the TSV.